Howling
by Yumiii
Summary: Sequel to Desert Rose, prequel of As one. M/M, yaoi. Main OCXKaname, side Kana/Zero/OC. For Zero, the brunettes have put aside their differences. However, to Kaname, it was more than just regret holding him back. There was fear.


Why hello there. Did you know this is a story between Kaname/Zero and my original character? I hope you are aware before you make comments.

This is a sequel to 'Desert Rose', and prequel to 'As One'. The main focus of this ficlet is SacredXKaname. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Btw, the chorus of the Japanese song 'Howling' is highly applicable to/reflective of the story. It's been adjusted a little to make more sense (just cos you know, sometimes japanese song lines dont actually makes sense -laughs- ).

* * *

_**Howling**_

_With dirtied fingertips, we embraced each other over and over  
The emotions reeling in aimlessly  
My faint memories still bleed through my remaining wounds  
But even if everything that I gained is a mistake  
__My voice will howl through the rain_

* * *

Kaname glanced over at the large balcony where the french doors were left open. Snow was invading the interior of the estate, but the brunette paid no attention to it. He didn't even bother about the cold seeping in, as his body could easily adapt. A blanket around his shoulders was merely for modesty, rather than an aid. He continued to watch as the snow fell from the sky.

The silence of his surrounding made him able to even hear his own heart. It beat calmly, though in anticipation, as he waited. The brunette continued staring at the blanket of snow that had virtually turned everything out there white. The scenery, from his view, resembled an untouched canvas.

Snow brought back lots of memories. Much more than he wanted to remember. Some were those he wanted to cherish, while the rest... he wished he could forget. However, both kinds have been ingrained deep into his mind, unable to disappear. If only those memories could be printed out, like photographs. All he had to do was burn them away.

Yet, these memories were the things which shaped him up to this date.

Hazel orbs turned to look at a cup settled on the coffee table before him. Its warm contents were untouched, and steam rose from it visibly. _He_ said he would be back before the drink turned cold, and Kaname held him to that. Oddly enough, he knew the other wouldn't say something he couldn't accomplish. It had been an endearing trait of the person who thought so differently.

Letting his mind wander, the pureblood leaned against the back of his curled fingers, as his elbow rested on the armrest of the couch he sat on. His eyes drifted close, partially weary from the... _activities_ he had been doing as of late. It felt weird to be physically tired, and the feeling was almost foreign to him.

_I must be getting old_, he mused to himself. It was a ridiculous notion for a vampire to think himself _old_, but Kaname knew better.

A distant sound of shuffling from outside the estate made Kaname open his eyes once more. Certain that he was back, the brunette stood from where he sat and walked over to the balcony. Even before he made it past two steps, a large form had already darted out from between the trees.

A massive brown-grey wolf which possessed a pair of furred wings charged in the direction of the balcony. When it was close enough, it leapt into the air and landed on the porcelein flooring on all fours. Where it remained crouched, Kaname watched as it slowly reared up, vapor forming at its mouth as it breathed deeply. When it raised its head high enough, hazel orbs were locked with deep garnet ones.

Emitting a soft but low noise, the wolf stood at its full seven foot three height, towering the vampire in comparison. It was only a second after that it decided to shake itself free from the snow which caked its back. Some of it nearly got to Kaname, and the latter scoffed a little as he side-stepped to avoid getting snow on him.

"Just in time, Sacred," the brunette commented.

The unnatural looking wolf let out a loud snort as it stepped through the french doors.

Kaname barely flinched as Sacred came to nudge his extremely cold nose against a spot just below his ear. In return, his hands reached up to stroke the equally wet cheek. Snow tend to melt quickly because of the high body temperature of the crossbreed, sometimes to the point that Sacred came back sopping wet. Nevertheless, he didn't mind the least bit.

Slowly, the fur under Kaname's hand disappeared, instead turning smooth skin. The breathing by his ear sounded less animalistic, and turned shallow. From his periphery vision, the furred wings retracted into its host, physiologically impossible but happening regardless. Eventually, instead of the werewolf, another brunette stood in its place.

They both shared similar heights, but the one standing before Kaname had a bigger build, accompanied with a tougher physique. It lacked the elegance the pureblood carried. Also, numerous small but evident scars adorned the male's body.

"Zero?" Sacred questioned as he contentedly leaned into the touch.

"Asleep. He ought to rise soon, though," Kaname replied. He saw a nod as a reply before the crossbreed stepped away from him, heading in the direction of the stairs that led to the basement level of the estate. The pureblood tossed a glance at the silhouette of the other, where two vertical scar-like tissue rested on either side of Sacred's upper back, between the spine and the scapula. Those were meant for his wings, but they weren't what had his attention. It was the fresh scratch marks on the shoulder and back.

That had resurfaced a few memories.

_-Flashback-_

After Zero had been tucked into bed under the warmth of thick covers, Kaname stared at the slightly reddened face of the hunter. The boy had contracted a fever without his knowing, and probably didn't even realise that he had passed out on the way back. It wasn't a serious illness, clarified by the doctor. It would simply take a while for Zero to restore his physiological system properly. 'A while' being a few days to maybe even a week.

Nevertheless, he was assured well, with the doctor within easy reach of the estate grounds. Zero wasn't having any other complications either, putting his mind at ease.

Stepping away from the bed, Kaname headed out of the room, not surprised that Sacred had been by the doorway. The two exchanged a very brief glance at each other, before the vampire looked away and proceeded up the stairs. Sacred merely cocked his head in wonder, following suit.

Even before the crossbreed had reached the top of the stairs, he heard Kaname conversing with another, in which by scent, he identified as Hanabusa. Another person present was his other cousin, Yuuki.

"He's fine. The fever had gone down by a lot. By tomorrow, it should be gone," Kaname told the other two.

"That's good," the female sighed in relief. "Ah, Sacred." She greeted when she saw the other brunette.

Said person merely gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"I hope you're getting comfortable with things around here. When I first came here, it was hard to navigate through all the corridors and rooms – I get lost all the time!" Yuuki laughed a little. "I heard you've come to enjoy the scene."

"I do," Sacred replied with another nod. The woods outside had been a great location to stroll in. The snow had been a minor hinderance, but other than that, he was enjoying the outdoors.

"It's a great place for training," Yuuki added. "Though it doesn't seem like it, onii-sama trains a lot out there."

"Yuuki," Kaname intercepted lightly. "Didn't you say that you've yet to finish your work that's due soon?"

"A-ah!" The girl yelped a bit. She flicked her gaze at Hanabusa,who had caught the guilty look immediately.

"Soon? It's due today!" The blonde seethed. "You mean you haven't finished it?"

"I was going to! Really!" Yuuki declared as she started towards the other end of the hall, Hanabusa hot on her heels. Their voices eventually died into the silence that awkwardly sank in the area where the two brunettes stood.

Kaname looked over his shoulder. "You're welcome to use whatever is available here. Let any of the servants know if you require anything."

"Let's spar," came a firm tone, insistent. Kaname merely regarded the other with a raise of his brow. "She said you train outside – let's do it," Sacred continued, walking towards the balcony. He shed the long sleeved top that was given to him before, carelessly leaving it on the floor.

The pureblood narrowed his eyes at the crossbreed, that single word 'impudent' crossing his mind. By no means was Sacred acting like he owned the place, but it was obvious that he didn't care too much about his position, even in the pureblood's territory. That had Kaname a little irked. He walked over to where the balcony was, feeling the winds chill his body.

"I didn't actually agree on- !"

Kaname didn't even get a chance to refuse the offer. The front of his shirt was grasped -to his surprise- and he found himself being flung over the rails. It was his quick reflexes that allowed him to land on the snow gracefully, on his own feet like a cat. Annoyance washed over his as he glared at the Exile with thinned pupils. _That_ was uncalled for.

Sacred didn't waver under the heated gaze. He merely hopped over the rails, landing on the ground approximately six feet below. He was far from agile, compared to the vampire. Sacred straightened up and stepped forward.

"I have little interest in picking a fight with you," Kaname almost growled out. He was in no mood for these games. The pureblood walked back to the mansion. Or at least, he attempted to, when Sacred lashed an arm out. Kaname dodged the horizontal attack easily, catching the sight of Sacred's nails as semi-claws. The assault didn't end there. The crossbreed brought down his other hand, and Kaname had to leap back to avoid getting crushed. Right at the spot where he had been standing, the snow was crushed into the ground, and even the ground itself had a deep indent where the palm hit.

Sacred was serious about fighting.

A low snarl sounded in Kaname. Zero was in a semi-coma, and all the Exile wanted to do was to spar? Did he hold no concern for the hunter's well-being?

Anger fueled by this, Kaname lashed out his own powers. If a fight was what the Exile wanted, he was more than glad to deliver.

He focused on the gravity surrounding Sacred, creating a force which pushed down on the figure. The crossbreed felt the vampire's power. It resembled a large, heavy rock settling on his shoulders, attempting to force him down. However, he didn't give in, planting his feet firmly against the ground as he bared his teeth, canines elongated.

The pureblood's eyes started to fade to a crimson shade as more of his powers activated. Sacred was still standing, even though Kaname was sure that the amount of pressure sitting on the male was enough to bring him to his knees. The crossbreed was fighting him well, and it almost seemed like a taunt to further express his capabilities. That, Kaname would gladly do.

Sacred didn't miss the brief look in Kaname's eyes. In less that a split second, the heavy 'weight' on his shoulders doubled, and it was causing his legs to tremble, threatening to give way any moment. Knowing how powerful the pureblood could be, plus the dark aura being directed his way, Sacred could feel his heart accelerating rapidly. It was rare for him to feel this way. It had been a while since he felt this excited in a fight. Usually, his calm self was deadly enough, but with Kaname, a strong pureblood as his opponent, he couldn't help but feel the rush of adrenaline.

The werewolf side of his howled deep in his mind, and he snapped, giving in.

Kaname watched with slightly widened eyes at the crossbreed morphing. It started off with Sacred's face, where his snout elongated and large fangs bared. A sharp hiss escaped, as fur sprouted on his body. His arms lengthened, muscles coming to show finer contours before the tell-tale sound of clothes ripping allowed the massive, odd-angled hind limbs to form. A long, bushy tail swished between the legs in anticipation. The final roar came when a set of wings, which had fur on its backing, spreading to its full span.

Silently, Kaname was cursing the crossbreed's stupidity. In the first place, Sacred shouldn't change into his were-form. Though most of the residents in his estate were part of his syndicate, there were always risks. The only people whom he can trust whole-heartedly were those who attended the academy by his side, and that was only a handful of individuals. These rest could easily defect, or give in to another higher power.

Releasing the hold on the crossbreed, the brunette had only one thought in mind: get away from the mansion, and the Exile out of sight. The unnatural roar Sacred had emitted would attract attention soon enough, making the servants or guards think that an animal was within the premises. Wolves and bears were common residents these areas, and though they avoided the mansion because of the smell of vampires, once in a while a stray would end up in their property. They usually end up dead.

More importantly, he had to get Sacred out of sight before the others knew the existence of the crossbreed.

Making a break for it, Kaname tapped into his vampiric speed, diving between trees and avoiding heavily branched spots. Behind, he could hear the massive form bounding after him, keeping pace. Kaname ran as quickly as his legs could carry. In terms of speed, vampires were quicker. A lot quicker. But when it came down to stamina, there was no question about it; werewolves always had the upper hand. That was their bloodline tactic. The pureblood could already hear Sacred closing in, and though he was pretty sure the Exile wasn't going to kill him, he wasn't taking his chances.

The sound of feet pounding the ground let Kaname judge the distance between himself and the approaching predator. Inwardly, he scoffed at himself at the term. He was, by no means, the prey. He was merely taking the crossbreed from wandering eyes.

When Kaname reached a clearing, it had been a perfect moment to strike back. Sacred made the first lunge, throwing himself forward with his claws seemingly about to grab the vampire. His mouth was slightly ajar, by had not looked like it would partake this assault. Kaname was slightly thankful for that. Those teeth could do a devastating amount of damage, compared to those claws.

As the brunette whipped around, he slashed the air in a diagonal fashion. An invisible whip in the form of his telekinetic powers was directed at the crossbreed, sending the latter crashing into the snow before he could dish out any damages. A soft grunt escaped him as he recovered on all fours, fur bristling against the cold. Kaname's brows knitted as he was sure his attack was fatal.

How wrong he had been.

Without a further second, Sacred had leapt again, throwing his much heavier form on the smaller figure. He didn't claw or bite Kaname, but instead tousled with the vampire in the snow, attempting to pin him down. Kaname refused to let up, slamming his hand against the firm, mildly furry chest and activating his powers. It threw Sacred off him, but even before Kaname could scramble to his feet, the Exile was on him again.

"Sacred- S-stop!" Kaname breathed out. He would have never expected those words out of himself. But it wasn't because he was in pain. He was _laughing_.

As much as Kaname didn't want to, his nerves were picking up tickle sensations, and that was caused by a cold nose snuffling about his sides. His shirt was conveniently lifted, allowing the cold to penetrate through his superficial skin. The pureblood's senses were heightened due to the cold, especially when that nose was sticking itself in various spots accompanied by the hot breath.

Weakened by laughter, Kaname wasn't able to push the large form away, much less tap into his powers to retaliate. Sacred didn't let up until the vampire was literally breathing in need for brain function. Kaname swore he would've lost his life to suffocation if the stupid creature continued.

A deep snort occurred from Sacred, and the hot air warmed Kaname's skin at his hip a little. Kaname's fists were tightened around the scruff underside of Sacred's neck. Surprisingly, despite how roughly he had been gripping the skin, Sacred didn't seem bothered. In fact, the crossbreed was licking his lips in content, but for what reason, Kaname was unsure.

Sacred finally retreated, taking a few steps back, letting Kaname sit up. The pureblood lowered his shirt, covering the exposed skin. He eyed Sacred, carefully taking in the sight of the Exile. The past few times he had seen Sacred in this form was brief, and he wasn't able to fully analyze his were-form.

The brown-grey fur was shed easily, as his own shirt was now cluttered with it, and he scrunched his face a little in annoyance. Kaname watched as Sacred shook his head, removing the snow that his fur had caught. He continued licking his chops, and the pureblood wondered what the crossbreed was thinking about. Sacred's emerald eyes caught his hazel ones, the crimson having faded the moment Kaname had calmed.

A series of shuffling noises caught both non-humans' attention, and at the edge of the forest before the clearing, Kaname spotted a pack of wolves who held curious looks at the duo. Kaname raised a brow, wondering why a pack would be around. Usually, they'd flee upon the sight of vampires. Or maybe, they were attracted to the creature that held a relation to them…?

Sacred had stopped licking, staring at the onlooking wolves. Kaname got up onto his feet, brushing off the snow as he watched some form of silent communication between the canines. They merely stared on, and to his surprise, Sacred padded towards the pack on fours. The crossbreed had an odd gait, mostly because his hind limbs were about twice as long as the front. If there was a way to describe it, Sacred only shifted a foot when the other three were planted firmly on the ground. Based on the crossbreed's skeletal infrastructure, Kaname was sure Sacred was built for bipedalism more than this.

Wondering what was going on, the vampire continued observing. The pack seemed cautious of the figure that was nearly thrice their size. A few were licking their mouths nervously. But the largest of the lot, he assumed to possibly be the alpha, treaded up as well, the others tailing.

The alpha and Sacred met halfway, a few yards apart from each other. Kaname jumped a little when the alpha started to growl, inciting his pack to do the same. All of them had their fangs bared, directed at the Exile. The latter returned with no aggressive gesture, but merely rearing up, towering the canines. The wolves didn't stop their growls, though it lessened.

It was then Sacred tilted his head to the side, and Kaname was sure that Sacred had glanced at him.

Right away, the surroundings fell silent. The wolves dropped their hostile stances, and Sacred went back on all fours. By then, the pureblood was thoroughly confused.

The alpha of the pack flattened his ears for a second, before snorting. He turned away, briefly looking over at Kaname before trotting back to the forest. The rest of the wolves followed, before the pack broke into a run, leaving their sights.

Kaname walked up to where Sacred was, eyeing the location that the wolves had went in. The stare was so intense, the vampire wasn't even sure of Sacred had realised he was standing by him. Reaching out, he touched a spot just behind Sacred's left ear at his waist level, one which had a chip. The ear flicked in response before Sacred turned his large head, bumping into Kaname and nearly causing him to land on his butt.

Upon realising who had touched him, Sacred closed his eyes, focusing his mind for a brief second. The next thing Kaname knew, Sacred's humanoid form took its place beside the vampire.

"What was that?" Kaname questioned out of curiosity.

"A treaty," Sacred replied.

"A treaty." Kaname echoed. "And just how does that work?"

"Two alphas can't run one pack. He thought I was going to take his," the crossbreed glanced over at the other. "I merely said that I had my own, and that I wasn't intending to take his territory either."

So, to make his point that he had a pack, Sacred glanced over at Kaname? Wait a bloody minute.

"Why am I part of your pack?" Kaname glowered, effectively hiding his shock. There was just... no possible way.

The question had Sacred frowning. But even before he could speak, Kaname was already walking away.

"Kaname," Sacred's voice sounded sharply, coming in the form of a growl. There was a hint of anger in it; Kaname could hear. However, he didn't stop walking. His emotions were in a turmoil, too intense to even care.

Sacred was saying that he was part of the crossbreed's pack. That was simply ridiculous. He couldn't accept it just like that. Half the reason was, well, he was a vampire. But more importantly... he couldn't forgive himself.

"KANAME!" This time the Exile's voice roared. Unlike the first time, there was no anger, but apprehension. Kaname could only glance over his shoulder before he heard a cracking noise occurring under his feet. His mind barely registered the ice under his feet forming webs of cracks, and giving way under his weight.

The next thing he knew, a cold he had never experienced in his entire life pierced through his skin, fighting against his physiological response. Merely decked in a thin top and pants, they were completely useless to the deathly cold temperature of the frozen lake. He could feel the cold crawl through his skin, freezing the tips of his extremities within seconds, numbing them. He couldn't even reach out to grab the edge of the ice to haul himself out.

Kaname had never actually heard of vampires dying from the cold. They weren't alike humans, capable of dying from hypothermia. Though, he wasn't actually sure if he would survive getting frozen, and thawed out again. Hell, he wouldn't even know if his body would be found, because this lake was yay deep.  
The pureblood could feel his consciousness waver in response to the lack of oxygen. Just how long had he been struggling for?

No, he had to fight to stay alive. He wasn't going to freeze like this. He was not-!

A grip went around his neck, and he winced when he felt sharp points digging into his skin. The next thing he felt was a powerful tug around his body, pulling him upwards. It seemed like hours before he felt that the water was gone from his face. He could finally breathe air.

Coughing and choking the freezing water out his lungs, Kaname heaved the moment his chest hit the cold ice. He grasped the solid ice below him, still feeling the lower half of his body in the freezing water. But as much as he tried to, he couldn't haul himself up. His entire form shook against the cold, on the borderline of shock.

Kaname barely registered the massive figure beside him exiting the lake. Sacred's breathing was harsh and labored, as he shook off as much moisture clinging to his fur in were-form. Peering over at Kaname, he leaned over and carefully grabbed Kaname's pants with his teeth, pulling the rest of the vampire out the waters. He could see Kaname evidently shaking from the cold. Sacred knew the water was causing the major problem.

The Exile licked at the cheeks, suddenly remembering that the exact indicent had occured between Zero and he. The hunter was being dragged underwater by one of the hell-vampires, nearly drowning the boy. What he had actually done mirrored the past, and he huffed at the coincidence.

Sacred scooped Kaname up into his arms, pressing the semi-conscious brunette against him. Kaname leaned into the heat, grateful that the crossbreed's temperature was absurdly high. He was held bridal style as Sacred made his way to the edge of the forest, safe from the clearing which was truly the frozen lake. He could feel the pureblood trembling against his form, trying to absorb himself in the warmth. Purple-hued fingers attempted to grasp the fur, but unlike the rest of his body, the fur on his underside (or anterior, if standing) was much shorter. Hence, he shifted the bundle upwards, closer to his thick, scruffy neck. Kaname seemed to appreciate it, and buried his face in the heat.

Sacred's senses perked up when he sensed a change in the weather. His animal instincts told him something was amiss, and his fur tingled in anticipation. Small ears flicked, and Sacred proceeded deeper into the forest. He had to find shelter before the coming snow storm brew. At the rate he was going, it would be too late if he headed back to the mansion. Kaname wouldn't last through the hectic weather.

A soft shuffling noise caught his attention, and Sacred turned to look over to his right. Oddly enough, the wolf pack that approached before stood in the distance. The alpha gave gutteral bark and pointed his nose in a certain direction. Sacred wasted no time and followed the lead, letting out a huff in response.

By the stoke of luck, thanks to the wolves, Sacred found a small hideout. In truth, it was more of a ditch that was merely roofed by fallen tree branches. However, they were large branches, and judging by the layers, it was a tough and hardy to boot. The snow that had piled on the branches had yet to cave in, proving just how strong the structure was. Time was short, and it wasn't like he had any other options.

The Exile figured he could maneuveur into the space if he were smaller, and switched back to his humanoid form. By then, Kaname was out like a light, and Sacred had to carefully slip the two of them through the small opening. It barely fitted him, considering his bulk, but Kaname went through slightly easier. Thankfully, the interior was larger than it looked from the outside, allowing the crossbreed to stand at least three quarters of his height. It was a whole lot warmer as well. They were sheltered by a thick layer of branches above and the sizes, and the ground had soft leaves and undergrowth. Judging by the scent left in this spot, Sacred guessed that it must've been the birthing den of the wolves.

Getting them in here must've taken a while, because Sacred could hear the winds howling outside already. He tugged Kaname away from the entryway, placing him in the innermost side of the den. The pureblood curled up into a foetal position, still shaking from the cold.

Sacred had a thought of bracing through the snow storm back to the mansion and get some help. However, he didn't feel the least bit comfortable with leaving the vampire here, alone. In the end, he decided to remain.

He morphed back to his were-form, figuring that he should probably take the chance to rest anyway. He curled around the sleeping figure, who subconsciously buried his face into the warmth. Sacred reared his head up, looked over his shoulder at the entryway of the den where heavy snow was falling from the skies. In less than a few minutes, the one way in and out was blocked by the snow.

_TBC_

* * *

Well, there you go, the beginning of the two of em. Other stories TBU. Please wait for them! I blame my tardiness and procrastination. I do eventually update... it just usually takes... ages... -cough-. My exams are next week weee

In any case, I love all you guys' support X3 I hope you'll continue to enjoy my writings.

Side note: here's a little tidbit. For Sacred to be in his humanoid form, he actually needs focus/concentration. In the event that he does fall asleep in his humanoid form, he eventually slips into his were-form. Hence, usually he saves the trouble and prepares by being already in his were-form heheh. Also, if he's too excited/stimulated, he will revert. There are lots of things to this pup, in which I will come to elaborate if people are keen on knowing more about Sacred.

With that, I bid you guys good days ahead!

-yumiii


End file.
